


Think You Can Take it Malfoy?

by Coloredindusk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Painful Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloredindusk/pseuds/Coloredindusk
Summary: Harry and Draco have rough sex. Taunting and dirty talk are present in abundance.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 550





	Think You Can Take it Malfoy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! I'm planning on posting more stories like this in the future so feel free to let me know which aspects are your favorite so I can include more in future works! Thanks!

“Think you can take my cock Malfoy?” He challenged, running it along the inside of my thigh as one of his slick fingers pushed into my ass. I arched against him involuntarily due to the combination of the two sensations, getting impossibly harder as my want increased tenfold. We’d been playing long enough, I needed him in me soon and feeling him so close was maddening. Of course I would never admit that.

“Think it’s big enough for me to even feel?” I shot back.

“Very funny Malfoy.” He hissed, shoving in a second finger and scissoring them harshly as punishment. The sudden stretch made me bite my lip hard to keep from gasping. “I’m going to stretch you so wide with my thick cock you’ll be able to feel me for weeks.” He promised. “I’ll go so goddamn deep into you you’ll be tasting me the whole time I’m inside you.”

His hand suddenly wrapping around my cock made my effort to keep silent all for naught as it forced a gasp from my lips anyway. He chuckled, proud of himself for eliciting such a noise.

“What, you’re not man enough to actually fuck me?” I taunted, pushing back hard on his fingers. “You’re just going to keep moving those two fingers all night?” I reached behind me and grabbed his cock (which was already condom covered and lubbed) and stroked it a few times to really get him going. Then I squeezed rather harshly. He snarled and shoved me forward on the bed, making me land on my hands and knees in front of him. Within seconds he was nudging my legs farther apart and forcing himself between them, one hand wrapping itself in my hair while the fingers on the other slid out of me with a slick popping noise.

“That’s fucking it Malfoy!” He growled threateningly. “I’m going to fuck you so hard Hogwarts will have to buy a new bed frame.” He slid his dick up and down inside my crack— the excess lube making the friction feel wonderful for both of us— in what an outside observer would have thought was preparation. Having been his lover for so long I knew that he was surreptitiously giving me a chance to object if I wanted to be prepared more. Potter had a huge cock. The kind that you see and half want to sit on, half want to cry because you know it would hurt like a bitch. We were both well aware that two fingers was not nearly enough to get me fully ready for that monster and that if he entered me now the stretch would be intense and it would hurt. Most days he and I both loved that, him getting off on taking me relatively unprepared and me liking the combination of pleasure and pain he could bring me. Still, Potter always asked. Even if it was in a way like now that didn’t ruin the game of dominance we liked to play.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep!” I snapped back. It gave him his answer and he wasted no time in getting started.

“Oh, I can keep it Malfoy.” He promised as he pushed into me in one long, fluid stroke. I bit my lip hard and clenched my hands into fists, dropping my head to the mattress as he stretched me obscenely around him. It hurt, that was for sure, and I had the brief sensation of being cleaved in two, my muscles fighting hard to accept him as he just kept coming and coming, forcing his way into my tight channel and battering against my walls. I fought to control my breathing and not make a sound or tense up, refusing to give him any kind of upper hand. Once he was fully seated in me he paused, his broad hands stroking up and down my back and sides and rubbing soothing circles into my skin as he started speaking again.

“Jesus Malfoy I forget how fucking tight you are!” He exclaimed. “Look at your ass stretch around me! You just swallow that cock don’t you? All the way to the base like a good little slut! Look how fucking beautiful that hole is as it eats my huge dick!” To anyone else it might have seemed like a cocky, egotistic rant on how perfect his cock was inside me (like all the other rants he went on at random intervals during the day when he wanted me to come over). I knew him well enough to know otherwise though, and I thought once again how much I loved having sex with Harry. By spending so much time ‘ranting’ he gave me time to adjust so that I didn’t have to ask him to pause or slow down and therefore didn’t have to cede anything to him in our little game. It was a stupid thing really—as ceding would have been about as big a deal as losing a drinking contest to your friend who weighs eighty pounds more after talking shit all day—but it would have been less satisfying of a game for me if I did have to cede none the less. And he spared me from it, proving once more that he was a far more considerate lover than one would expect or than most people were.

I didn’t answer, just focused on breathing and relaxing under his gentle hands. He must have felt when all the tension finally left my body because he started moving after I had adjusted fully but right before I had to push back on him to get him to move, proving that he knew my body extremely well indeed. Within minutes we were really going at it, him fucking me fast and hard and deep, making the bed rock and shake and producing a loud slapping noise every time his balls hit my ass. We were panting and sweating and I had moved so that my hands were on the wall and I could slam back into him every time he slammed forward, making our meeting explosive indeed. He was hitting my prostate every time and frequently drew loud moans from the depths of my throat.

“Fuck Draco that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” He groaned out when one particularly deep thrust forced a loud keening from me.

“Harder Potter! If you can.” Was my only reply. He growled and obliged, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other around one of my wrists and moving me bodily from my position kneeling against the wall to laying on my stomach with my hands pulled above my head (or at least that one) and my ass high in the air. Somehow he managed it without even slipping out of me and within seconds his rhythm was back, increased tenfold now with the new angle. I let him have his way with me like that for a few minutes before I dropped flat to the bed under him and flipped onto my back. Before he could really even figure out what was happening or where I’d suddenly gone I pushed on his shoulders hard, sending him sprawling onto his back on the bed. I crawled on top of him and pinned his arms above his head with one of my hands, using my free hand to position him so that I could slam down onto his cock and continue our fucking, only this time I set the pace and I was in control. I rode him hard for quite a while before he cursed and took back control. In one smooth motion he flipped us so that I was on the bottom and he was on top, his thick cock still seated deep within me. I waited just long enough to regain my breath from the sudden depth the new angle brought and then began taunting him again.

“Come on Potter, you can do better!” I goaded him. “I had better fucks in 4th year!”

I hissed at the twinge in my scalp as he jerked my head back painfully using the hand he had wrapped firmly in my hair, exposing my throat as he bit down on the junction of my neck and shoulder roughly.

“Look at you, whining like a fucking bitch.” He growled, his hips snapping viscously as he pounded into me brutally. I snarled and drug my nails down his back, scratching him the whole way and squeezing him almost painfully tightly with my legs around his waist.

“Well if you would just fucking fuck me already I wouldn’t have time to complain would I?” I challenged him. He laughed breathily in my ear and spun, walking us over to the dresser before he slammed me against it and pushed down on my legs, forcing me to step down and his thick cock to slide out of me. Before I could miss it he spun me around and grabbed my wrist, bringing my hand to support my weight on the dresser before he started pounding into me so hard I saw fucking stars. I had to struggle to keep my sweaty hands from sliding across the wood and dropping me on my face. Finally he was really giving me what I needed, finally he was going at it. I was being fucked too thoroughly to be snarky now and the only noises that escaped me were moans and whimpers of pleasure as he slammed my prostate every time. He was similarly incoherent, holding my hips with a bruising grip as he used me thoroughly, swearing and panting with his effort.

“Jesus fuck! You’re so fucking tight!” He hissed, struggling to hold me in place now as I began to writhe and arch under him. “I’m so fucking deep in you, you’re not going to be able to walk for a week.”

I moaned like a bitch in heat at his words and pushed back into him, biting my lip so hard it bled as he pushed my body to the limits of its pleasure threshold.

“Harry! Harry! Harry!” I chanted over and over as his thrusts became erratic behind me.

“Shit!” He swore loudly as he started to cum. He bit down hard on my shoulder and that sent me spiraling after him without either of us even touching my cock. Somehow we managed to remain standing while we rode out our pleasure. However, almost as soon as the waves began to fade from me my arms gave out, collapsing under me against the dresser and sending me pitching forward. I was saved from hitting the sharp edge or even really falling at all by Harry’s strong arms around my waist and chest.

“Easy Malfoy.” He said somewhat gently, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to my bed. I didn’t respond, remaining boneless and staying listlessly where he put me on the bed while he did all the work cleaning us both up. When he finally came back to bed I managed to find the energy to mutter:

“Not half bad Potter, almost up to 4th year standards.” He chuckled dryly and pulled me to him, spooning me and curling a strong arm protectively around my stomach.

“Don’t start Malfoy, you know you couldn’t fucking take it if I did that again right now.” I sighed and scooted closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder and kissing it softly in concession.

“Try me.” I challenged boldly, knowing he wouldn’t, as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
